Hoarseness (dysphonia) which is manifest as an unnaturally deep of harsh quality of the voice, and in extreme cases, in practically "loss of voice" is usually the cardinal symptom of larynginal disease, but may also be the manifestation of other disorders. Amongst possible causes there may be mentioned local and constitutional infectious processes, such as acute and chronic laryngitis; neurogenic disorders including hysteria, allergy, etc.
Conventional therapy consists mainly of resting the voice, use of mild sedatives, steam and other inhalations, and other symptomatic measures.
With certain persons, such as actors and politicians, the rapid alleviation of hoarseness may be critical and of paramount importance.
The pharmaceutical compositions of the invention have been developed and tested, and it has been found that they rapidly alleviate hoarseness and restore the normal voice of the patient in a comparatively short period of treatment.